The Canary that ate the Cat
by CrimsonWhisper
Summary: *Slash warning*, follow up story to The Cat that ate the Canary
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Canary that ate the Cat( Rating: R Pairing: H/D Author: Wizard Inc. (A subsidiary of Virtual Crack Productions) Disclaimer: By a cruel twist of fate I own none of the characters, so please don't get mad and sue. Author's note: This is the follow up to the Cat that ate the Canary. Thanks for hassling me Dallas, I hope you like :) Virtual crack strikes again.  
  
They were supposed to go get Chinese food and come back to the clock tower, simple right? Wrong. The elevator doors were barely closed before the came together. Helena crushed her mouth to Dinah's, hot and hard, as the blond pressed her body into the elevator wall. Helena let out a noise that was a combination purr and moan, she slid her hands into Dinah's sweat pants and clutched her, bringing their bodies together, grinding them together to create delicious friction. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened to announce their arrival at the parking garage they tore themselves apart. Panting. Frantic. "Where is the car?" Helena asked, for the life of her not being able to remember where they had parked earlier. "This way", Dinah responded. "Hurry". They quickly made their way to the car, Dinah rounded the passenger side and unlocked the door and fell into the seat tugging Helena in with her. Helena wasted no time; she straddled Dinah, shut the door, and started unbuttoning Dinah's shirt. Once the buttons where taken care of she pushed the shirt aside and freed her young lover's breasts from the constraints of her bra. Dinah grinned at the frantic pace that had taken over Helena; she loved the fact that she could make this change occur. Helena held Dinah's head between her hands and kissed her, she moaned as she felt Dinah's hands slip into her pants. She was wound tight as a coil, ready for the release that had been haunting her from the night before. Dinah slipped her hand into Helena's panties, she stroked her lovers wet curls and slipped her fingers in the wet folds. She began to lightly caress the slick, hot, aching flesh. Helena moaned into her mouth and writhed against her hand. Dinah sped her up motions and then slipped two fingers into Helena's throbbing hole. Helena broke the kiss and threw her head back, Dinah leaned in to suckle and nip at the sensitive area at the base of Helena's neck. The duel sensations of Dinah caressing her heat and nibbling her neck were driving her over the edge; her breath began coming in short, breathy gasps. "Dinah.. Please.. Don't .stop." Helena pleaded, bringing her forehead to rest against Dinah's. "Never my love" Dinah responded. Relentless pleasure flooded Helena as she began to cum. She was falling, soaring. Her whole body shivered as her release subsided. Dinah removed her hand from Helena's pants and kissed her lover's lips tenderly. "I love you so much Dinah" Helena said, "I love you too." Dinah responded with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile back in the clock tower.  
  
Barbara eyes flicked from monitor to monitor, scanning articles and police reports. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced movement on the monitor that scanned the parking garage. She saw that the Hummer was still parked in the garage. 'I wonder why they haven't left yet', Barbara thought to herself. Alfred wandered over and stood next to Barbara. He leaned in to get a closer look at the monitor, trying to figure out what the movement on the screen was. A few seconds passed before they realized what exactly they were seeing, Alfred blushed and straightened up immediately, he quickly turned and left the area. Barbara blushed to her roots and when to a different monitor. "Oh, my", she mumbled.  
  
To be continued.? 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Canary that ate the Cat (2/2)

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: H/D

Author: Wizard Inc. (A subsidiary of Virtual Crack Productions)

Disclaimer: By a cruel twist of fate I own none of the characters, so please don't get mad and sue.

Author's note: This is part two of the story, cause I had to make the title fit proper. Thanks for hassling me Dallas, you're my own personal firecracker, I hope you like :) Virtual crack strikes again.

They managed to go get dinner and get back without incident, although their needs for each other were far from satisfied. Helena and Dinah were so wrapped up in each other that they failed to notice the funny looks and blushing directed at them from Alfred and Barbara. Their eyes were locked on each other, unspoken promises and feelings passed between. After dinner Helena went with Barbara to the Delphi to check on things and Dinah decided to take a shower, to get cooled down or cleaned up, she couldn't decide. Once in the bathroom she started the water and stripped naked. She stepped in the shower, grateful for the stinging spray. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the bathroom door open and close. Helena slipped in quietly and leaned against the sink, drinking in the sight of her lover being drenched in the shower. 

"How's the water?" Helena asked. Dinah jumped in surprise at the sound of Helena's voice. "Fine", she responded. Determined to get the shower over with Dinah reached blindly for the soap and realized it wasn't there, it was on the sink, next to Helena. "Can you hand me the soap? Please?" Dinah asked, 'I can make it through one shower without jumping Helena can't I?' she added to herself. That thought made her grin, why would she want to? Helena handed the soap around the glass door, eyes roaming Dinah's wet body. Their fingertips brushed and an arrow of need shot through them both, Dinah's nipples tightened to hard points at the contact. Craving had sensitized Dinah's skin. She sucked in a breath as she dragged the washcloth across her shoulders. Tension coiled within her. Tight, wet hot tension.

"Dinah, this isn't working"

"It isn't"

"No, you're in there, naked and wet. Me out here."

How did Helena know she was wet? Oh yeah, the shower. "But..."

"Dinah, I want you so bad I hurt." Helena ground out, need laced throughout her voice. 'Fuck it', Dinah thought. She opened the shower door and tugged her inside. Helena stepped in, sweatpants and all, her mouth latching on to Dinah's, driving her through the spray until her back and buttocks were pressed against the shower wall. Dinah surged into her, desperate for closeness. Helena let out a deep purr against her mouth, letting her know, better than words probably could, just how much she shared that desperation. Helena picked up the bar of soap and massaged it one hand until creamy, white foam dripped from her finger. The bar dropped to the shower floor with a dull thud. With her left hand Helena captured Dinah's wrists, and raised them over her head, holding them against the wall, pinning her there. Water cascaded down around them. With exquisite care, she smoothed her soap-slicked fingers down Dinah's neck, along her collarbone. Helena's nimble fingers smoothed down the outside of Dinah's breast and then lathered the soft underside. Dinah's nipples puckered in anticipation against the spray. Helena's palm smoothed her peak, her touch echoing through her body. Dinah dropped her head against the tile, giving her self over to the sensations drenching her. Helena mirrored her ministrations on the other breast and then moved lower, soaping the indentation of her waist, the expanse of her stomach.

"You have the sexiest belly", her finger rimmed and dipped into Dinah's navel while her other hand held Dinah's wrists captive above her head. It should have been a position of Enslavement; instead it was a position of power, evident in the tremble of Helena's hand, the hoarse note in her voice, the heat in her gaze. Her hand stroked the inside of Dinah's thigh, the backs of her fingers brushing golden curls. Dinah couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips, if she would just mover her hand…Helena removed her hand and rinsed it in the spray. Finally she reached between Dinah's legs, separating her folds with two fingers. One stroke, feather light, her slippery finger against Dinah's slick moister. Dinah nearly came undone; she sobbed in relief when Helena began to stroke her in

earnest, her release was swift and hard. When Dinah's breathing slowed to normal Helena released her hands and took a step backwards. She quickly peeled off her wet cloths and tossed them into the corner of the shower. She quickly stepped back into Dinah's arms, gasping when their naked flesh met. Their lips met in another scorching kiss. While they kissed Dinah spun them around and pinned Helena to the wall, as she had been before. Dinah pried her lips from Helena's and smiled mischievously, her eyes twinkling. "Turn around", she said. The raven beauty's cat like eyes glinted with heat and she raised a curious eyebrow, but complied without a word. She pressed her cheek and the length of her sensitized torso against the hard wall. She bit her lip and moaned as Dinah stroked the length of her back, the tight tense muscles of her shoulders. Each touch was soothing and gentle, but only coiled the spring inside of her tighter still. Helena ground against the hard tile when Dinah stroked down her spine and cupped and kneaded the firm cheeks of her buttocks. Aching for a deeper touch she pushed against Dinah's hand, spreading her legs further to brace herself. She clutched at the wall desperately when Dinah knelt beside her and separated soft folds. "I want to taste you, my love", Dinah said, placing a soft kiss on the inside of Helena's thigh. Helena meant to reply but only managed an affirmative growl. Dinah's lips plied intimately. Tongue. Lips. Nibbling. Suckling. Thrusting. Intense pleasure flooded Helena's body, appeasing her flesh, soothing her soul. Succor to the raging beast within. When her release subsided she slid down the shower wall, Dinah's arms banding around her. Dinah shifted from kneeling to sitting, pulling Helena's exhausted form between her legs. Dinah's arms pulled her tighter and she leaned back, resting her head against Dinah's shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity, Dinah shifted slightly, "We should get dried off before we fall asleep in the shower. Helena grunted in response and instead of getting up she turned her head and captured Dinah's lips with her own. Regretfully they pulled apart, got up, and turned off the shower. Once they were toweled off, they put their pajamas on and climbed into bed. Helena spooned up behind Dinah and wrapped her arms around her. 

"I love you Dinah."

"And I love you." The two lovers quickly drifted off to sleep wrapped safely in each other's arms.

The End.

Coming Soon from Virtual Crack Productions: Fun with food -"Someone's in the Kitchen with Dinah"


End file.
